Unerreicht
by Berendis
Summary: Liebe... ein schreckliches Gefühl. Liebe ist grausam. Immer. Vor allem, wenn sie nicht erfüllt wird... Slash please R
1. Teil 1

Disclaimer: Nix Figuren meins, nix Geld meins... das Übliche eben...  
  
Warnung: Mein Erstversuch in Richtung Slash #g#  
  
A/N: gibt nicht viel zu sagen... ausser ein grosses Danke an Oriona, die wieder mal für mich gebetat hat #knuddel#  
  
-------  
  
_Teil 1_  
  
Ich sitze hier. Du dort drüben. Von Zeit zu Zeit siehst du zu mir hinüber. Nur kurz, nicht mehr als ein flüchtiges Streifen mit deinen Blicken. Ich bemerke jeden einzelnen. Ich bemerke sie und verzehre mich nach mehr. Viel mehr. Aber du bist so weit weg... und ich werde nie bekommen, was ich will. Nie werde ich dich so berühren, wie ich es gerne möchte, nie werde ich deinen Namen so sagen können, wie ich es will... stattdessen beleidigen wir uns Tag für Tag aufs neue. Du glaubst nicht, wie weh das tut... du denkst, es würde mich kalt lassen, ich würde nichts dabei fühlen. Alles falsch. Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich nachts in meinem Bett liege und weine, weine wie ein kleines Kind, weil der Schmerz mich zerreist. Lange Jahre sind so vergangen, Jahre voller Trauer und Pein, Jahre der Einsamkeit. Einsame Dunkelheit, die mich Stück für Stück tiefer in ihren Bann zieht. Ich kann ihr unmöglich entkommen, denn du öffnest meine Seele mit jedem Wort mehr für sie. Irgendwann wird es mich nicht mehr geben... nur verzehrende Kälte und – Schmerz. Du bist es, der mich ertrinken lässt, einfach zusieht und nichts tut... ich müsste dich hassen dafür. Aber ich tue es nicht. Nein, ich liebe dich sogar.  
  
Liebe... ein schreckliches Gefühl. Liebe ist grausam. Immer. Vor allem, wenn sie nicht erfüllt wird. Einseitige Liebe. Du hasst mich, ich liebe dich. Purer Schmerz. Und ich tu nichts dagegen... ich bin schwach. Zu schwach, und irgendwann wird es mein Verderben sein. Ich kann mich nicht auflehnen und aufhören mit der Selbstzerstörung. Denn darauf läuft es hinaus. Würde ich dich nicht ständig ansprechen und – entgegen meinem Vorhaben – immer aufs neue beleidigen, dann würdest es du genauso wenig tun. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören, egal, was ich versuche. Ich will wenigstens deine Stimme hören und deine Worte, will sicher sein, dass sie mir gelten, will deine Aufmerksamkeit haben. Auch wenn sie erzwungen ist. Es nimmt mir meinen Schmerz nicht, im Gegenteil, er wird immer grösser. Aber für die kleinen Momente, in denen mir deine Aufmerksamkeit gehört würde ich alles geben... mein Leben. Es gehört dir. Niemand weiss es. Alle glauben, ich hasse dich so sehr wie du mich. Niemand erkennt hinter der kalten Maske Draco Malfoys die bedingungslose Liebe für Harry Potter.  
  
Niemand begreift.

-------

A/N: Review? #bettel#


	2. Teil 2

Disclaimer: Nix Figuren meins, nix Geld meins... das Übliche eben...  
  
Warnung: Mein Erstversuch in Richtung Slash #g#  
  
A/N: Eigentlich wollt ich das ja als Kurzgeschichte ohne irgendwelche Fortsetzungen veröffentlichen. Allerdings hab ich mich jetzt dazu ‚durchgerungen' weiterzuschreiben. Ob's was geworden ist könnt ihr mir ja mittels Review mitteilen... #g#  
  
Danke für die Reviews an:  
  
LeakyC: ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du auch mal eine meiner Geschichten liest #verneig# #g# Und mit dem Mitheulen hast du schon recht...  
  
Dray: Na ja, ich bin eigentlich nicht so Happy End Fan. Mal sehen ob's hier eins gibt...  
  
... und Carmen und Nettle knuddel#  
  
-------  
  
_Teil 2  
_  
Es ist Nacht. Ich sitze irgendwo in den kalten Gängen Hogwarts'. Alleine. Ich finde keinen Schlaf... ich denke nach. Über dich. Über mich. Über die Welt. Und... über Liebe? Was ist das überhaupt? Ein Gefühl, ja, und eines der grausamsten die es gibt. Nur... ist das alles? Gibt es wirklich nicht mehr zu sagen? Ich weiss es nicht. Ich suche schon so lange nach einer Antwort, doch ich finde sie nie. Könntest du sie mir geben? Vielleicht... doch auch das werde ich nie erfahren. Ein leiser Seufzer kommt über meine Lippen. Er verhallt ungehört in der kalten Dunkelheit um mich. Irgendwo in Hogwarts... wen interessiert es schon. Dich bestimmt nicht. Und das wäre alles, was für mich zählen würde. Deine Aufmerksamkeit. Ungeteilt. Aber meine geheimsten Wünsche werden sich nie erfüllen. Egal, was ich versuche. Denn du hasst mich. Wofür eigentlich? Was habe ich dir getan? Nichts... und nur weil ich ein Malfoy bin? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. So bist du nicht, so oberflächlich und kalt. Ist es, weil ich dich nach aussen hin verachte? Was sollte ich denn anderes tun... du hast meine Freundschaft abgelehnt und damit tiefer verletzt als du glaubst. Auch ein Draco Malfoy hat Gefühle... und manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass es anders wäre. Dass ich kalt wie ein Stein sein könnte. Es würde mein Leben soviel einfacher machen... meinen ständigen Kampf beenden. Der Kampf, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und laut zu schreien anfangen, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte, dich ständig zu sehen und zu wissen: du hasst mich. Und wieder frage ich mich warum. Wenn ich den Grund wüsste würde ich es ändern... ich würde alles ändern. Vielleicht könnten wir dann mindestens Freunde sein. Nein, wir könnten es nicht. Ich würde es auch dann nicht aushalten. Ich will mehr.  
  
Aber es sind nur Wünsche, die nie in Erfüllung gehen. Aber ich gebe sie trotzdem nicht auf, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nur Luftschlösser sind. Wenigstens etwas soll mein Leben erhellen, und seien es nur wenige Sekunden, die von Licht durchstrahlt werden. Es sind meine kostbarsten Augenblicke.  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf. Mir ist kalt, und ich wünsche mir jemanden, der mich in den Arm nimmt. Du... wenn du jetzt nur hier wärst. Aber du wirst es nicht sein.  
  
Tastend suche ich meinen Weg zurück in die Kerker, warum ich zurückgehe weiß ich selber nicht. Und dann... durch ein Fenster fällt Mondlicht hinein. In dem weissen Lichtkegel stehst du. Ich schlucke. Du bist wunderschön... aber ich darf es dir nicht sagen. Stattdessen suche ich tief in meinem Inneren nach der steinernen Maske, die mich immer umgibt. Ich finde sie, doch sie bröckelt... nun, es muss gehen.  
  
„Was willst du hier, Potter?"  
  
Ich hasse mich selbst für meine Worte und meinen Tonfall, die dich erschreckt herumwirbeln lassen.

-------

A/N: Review? #hundeblick aufsetz#


	3. Teil 3

Disclaimer: Nix Figuren meins, nix Geld meins... das Übliche eben...  
  
A/N: Grosses Danke an Carmen! knuddelz  
  
-------  
  
_Teil 3_  
  
„Malfoy."  
  
Du spuckst meinen Namen aus als wäre er Gift. Weißt du, wie sehr du mich damit verletzt? Kein Cruciatus könnte mir mehr Schmerzen bereiten... du musterst mich, suchst scheinbar nach einer Antwort auf meine Frage. Ich schweige, denn ich befürchte, dass meine Stimme mir nicht gehorchen wird, wenn ich jetzt etwas sage.  
  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", meinst du schließlich.  
  
Ich? Nun, ich werde dir keine Antwort geben können. Nicht wirklich.  
  
„Was geht es dich an?", zische ich, doch meine Stimme zittert. Bemerkst du es? Ja, du lächelst spöttisch. Ich sehe zu Boden. Ich will deine Augen nicht sehen, die mich stumm auslachen. Ich weiss, ich bin schwach. Du sagst nichts mehr. Vorsichtig hebe ich meinen Kopf wieder und sehe dir ins Gesicht. Du lächelst immer noch. Aber nicht mehr spöttisch... ich halte die Luft an. Du bemerkst es und lässt das Lächeln verschwinden. Ich seufze leise. Du bist so schön mit diesem Lächeln... du runzelst die Stirn.  
  
„Geht's dir nicht gut, Malfoy?"  
  
Ich schüttle den Kopf, sage nichts. Ich finde keine Worte mehr... keine, die dieser Situation entsprechen würden. Du siehst mich noch immer an. Deine Blicke brennen sich in meine Seele, und ich glaube, du kannst alle meine Gefühle sehen. Alle. Die Liebe. Den Hass. Die Verzweiflung und so vieles mehr... du machst langsam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich weiche zurück. Was hast du vor? Ich kann es dir nicht ansehen, deine grünen Augen glitzern lediglich unergründlich... und deine Nähe, ich ertrage sie nicht. Ich spüre plötzlich die kalte Wand in meinem Rücken. Du machst noch einen Schritt. Verdammt, was hast du vor? Willst du meine Unsicherheit geniessen, mir noch mehr Wunden zufügen, als du es ohnehin schon getan hast? Warum kann ich nicht in deinen Augen lesen? Ich will nicht so hilflos sein... aber was könnte ich dir entgegensetzen. Du hast mich in der Hand. Du könntest alles von mir verlangen. Würdest du sagen, ich solle vom Astronomieturm springen – ich würde es tun. Vielleicht nicht, ohne nachzufragen. Aber ich würde es tun. Sag mir, weisst du wie gross deine Macht über mich ist? Wohl kaum... du glaubst nur, dass ich dich hasse.  
  
„Angst, Malfoy?", fragst du leise. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Nein, nicht Angst. Unsicherheit.  
  
„Warum sollte ich, Potter?"  
  
Meine Stimme klingt rau. Ich habe sie längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle... du machst mich hilflos.  
  
„Nun, ich weiss nicht. Aber dein Zurückweichen hat stark nach Angst ausgesehen..."  
  
Du siehst mich prüfend an. Ich entkomme keinem deiner Blicke. Sag, was hast du vor?  
  
„Du erscheinst mir ohnehin ein bisschen... unsicher, heute Abend."  
  
Ist es verwunderlich?

-------

A/N: Review? #hundeaugen mach#


	4. Teil 4

Disclaimer: Nix Figuren meins, nix Geld meins... das Übliche eben...  
  
-------  
  
Teil 4  
  
Deine Blicke brennen noch immer auf meiner Seele. Du bereitest mir unendliche Qualen, weißt du das? Du bist mir so nah, und dennoch darf ich dich nicht berühren. Niemals. Du würdest es nicht verstehen, oder? Nein, du wärst entsetzt. Angeekelt. Du würdest fliehen, mich mir selber überlassen, mit all meinen Empfindungen. Und so einsam... hast du dich je gefragt, was sich hinter meiner Maske versteckt? Hast du je daran gedacht, dass ich einsam sein könnte, voller Hass auf mich und die Welt? Verzehrender, bitterer Hass, der mich von innen auffrisst.  
  
„Malfoy?"  
  
Erschrocken sehe ich dich an. Deine Augen glitzern in einem unwirklichen Licht. Du siehst aus, als wärst du nicht von dieser Welt. Von einem fernen Land, weit und glücklich. Ohne Hass und Verzweiflung, ohne auch nur einen Schimmer von schlechten Gefühlen. Traurigkeit scheinst du nicht zu kennen...  
  
„Malfoy? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Täusche ich mich, oder höre ich da wirklich einen Schimmer Besorgnis heraus? Nun, wahrscheinlich ein Wunschtraum.  
  
„Es ist alles... in bester Ordnung, Potter."  
  
Meine Stimme klingt rau, und ich befürchte, dass du die Lüge in ihr erkennst, denn noch immer musterst du mich stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Klar, und morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann", murmelst du leise. Dann drehst du dich um und gehst weg. Ohne ein Wort. Starr sehe ich dir nach, bis du um eine Ecke biegst und nicht mehr erkennbar bist. Langsam rutsche ich an der kalten Steinmauer herunter. Ich verstehe nicht. Warum gehst du jetzt? Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wo ich dich doch bräuchte... du kannst es nicht wissen, aber ich habe doch längst alle Kontrolle über mich verloren. Hast du es denn nicht erkannt? Mein Kopf sinkt auf meine Knie und in meinen Augen machen sich Tränen bemerkbar. Tränen der Schwäche und der Einsamkeit... ich kämpfe nicht gegen sie an, habe ich es doch schon so oft versucht und jedes Mal gegen sie verloren. Es ist ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Alles ist aussichtslos. Wofür lebe ich denn noch? Du siehst mich nicht und der Rest meines Lebens ist einfach nur zum Wegwerfen. Wofür lohnt es sich zu leben? Gibt es einen Grund? Voldemorts Anhängern beizutreten ist er sicher nicht. Aber das steht mir bevor... bald. Und ich habe auch nicht mehr die Kraft, mich noch dagegen zu wehren. Wozu denn auch? Der Kälte und Dunkelheit werde ich ohnehin nicht entkommen. Niemals. Es ist hoffnungslos... genauso langsam, wie ich auf den Boden gesunken bin stehe ich auf. Es ist kalt hier im Schloss. Aber ich nehme es nich wahr. Denn die Kälte in meinem Innern verdeckt alles...  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Die Reviews:  
  
_Dray:_ Nun, da hast du allerdings recht. Ich weiss immer noch nicht,  
was ich hier mache... geschweige denn, wie die Sache weitergehen  
soll... #seufz#  
  
_Lina:_ schon passiert... #g#  
  
Hmm... ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung, wie ich weiterschreiben soll. Ideen eurerseits? #hoff#


	5. Teil 5

Disclaimer: Nix Figuren meins, nix Geld meins... das Übliche eben...  
  
-------  
  
Teil 5  
  
Es ist Morgen. Ich liege in meinem Bett und frage mich, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dich getroffen zu haben. Oder war es nur ein Traum? Die Gefühle waren echt. Und ich glaube, ich habe es nicht geträumt. Du warst so real. Kein Traumbild hätte es vermocht, mich derart zu quälen wie du es getan hast. Unabsichtlich, wahrscheinlich. Denn so wie ich dich kenne, würdest du nie jemandem solche Schmerzen zufügen wie gestern mir. Dafür bist du... zu nett. Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe ins Bad nebenan. Die anderen beachte ich nicht. Habe es noch nie getan. Nicht so früh am Morgen. Das warme Wasser der Dusche erweckt meine Lebensgeister. Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass es kein Traum war. Und genauso sicher weiß ich, dass es nicht die letzte Begegnung dieser Art war. Ich werde immer wieder deine Nähe suchen und mich für meine Schwäche verfluchen. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich kann nicht ohne dich überleben. Das wäre, als würde ich aufhören zu atmen. Aber du... du beachtest mich nicht. Nicht so, wie ich es mir wünschte. Aber was kann ich denn schon tun? Ich bin zu diesem Schicksal verdammt... ich werde es tragen. Aber eines Tages, einmal werde ich daran zerbrechen. Und dieser Tag ist nicht fern... ich spüre es. Ich habe schon jetzt beinahe keine Kraft mehr.  
  
„Malfoy, schläfst du noch?"  
  
Ich sehe mich nicht nach dem Sprecher um sondern nehme mir ein Handtuch und beginne mich langsam abzutrocknen. Ich bin nicht fähig, mich irgendwie zu beeilen.  
  
„Malfoy, nun mach endlich!"  
  
Das Leben geht weiter. Unerbittlich. Schleichend. Einsam. Bis es endet.  
  
The End  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Für alle, die sich hier ein Happy End gewünscht haben: es tut mir leid. Eigentlich wollt ich ja auch so was schreiben, aber mir ist nichts glaubwürdiges in den Sinn gekommen. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr mir trotzdem noch n Review schreibt #auf button unten zeig#  
  
Zum Schluss noch die Dankes, und zwar an:  
  
DarkLuzie: Schön, dass dir meine Fic so gefällt... leider ist hier  
jetzt eben Schluss und ich kann dir deinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen...  
#seuf#  
  
Oriona fürs betan  
  
Und allen, die hier gereviewt haben und es hoffentlich noch tun  
werden... #knuddelz#


End file.
